


Protect the Innocent

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), S04E10, Short One Shot, Trials, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: As Barry’s trial nears its end, you find it harder and harder to stay strong.





	Protect the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> We back, baby! Flash Drabble S04E10 (boy, that one was intense!).

Judge Hankerson lets the court out for a brief recess. Thank goodness for that because you think you were about to panic.

You try to control your breathing outside the courtroom, but even in the attempt, you find your eyes welling up. Barry is quick to find you.

“Barry, you _have_ to tell your secret to the jury,” you press him. “Sweetie, _please_ , it's the only way to get out of this.” Barry pulls you to his chest.

“No, (Y/N),” he says, rubbing small circles on your back. “You know full well I can't do that.”

You swallow what could have been a horrible sob. “Yeah, I k-know... I just c-can't see you lose your freedom like this. I can't lose you to these lies.” Your emotional state surely can't be helping his own right now. You look up in his arms and see Barry is barely hanging on himself. It takes everything to reel yourself back into control.

But Marlize DeVoe walks by in this moment, her face covered in her own tears and still sickeningly perfect makeup. It makes you sick. Those tears are fake, her words were fake when she was on the stand. Everything about her fuels your anger. Barry must feel you tense up and then, okay, maybe you tried to make a move towards her because he holds you back from trying anything impulsive.

“Hey,” Barry says, “Look at me.” And of course you do because when will be the next time you'll get to look at him after this trial? The odds are against you.

Then again, they always have been...

You meet Barry's soothing green eyes. His will to be strong shines brighter than the sadness within them.

“I can't have you being reckless once I'm... gone.”

“But-” you try.

“-That means not sticking your head into the DeVoes' plans. If you get caught up in this...” Barry shakes his head, “I can't have you making the same mistakes I did. Falling for their traps.”

“What am I supposed to do without you?”

Barry holds onto your shoulders with purpose.

“Protect the innocent,” he tells you. “Be the hero this city needs.”

“Anything for you.”


End file.
